Looking Back
by DrOwNiNg In EbOnY
Summary: Sasuke looks a little into the past, while waiting for the future to happen. Bad summary, oneshot for now. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Looks at FBI NOW QUIT FOLLOWING ME DAMNIT!**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

He's my sunshine you know, the light in my darkness, the one thing keeping me sane.

I had been a fool in the past, thinking that going to Orochimaru would make me stronger. I guess I was scared though, I was thinking things about my team mate, my **male** team mate, that I shouldn't have. I was to young, only 12, and was told such thoughts were wrong, and unnatural. I was supposed to marry a girl and rebuild the once great Uchiha clan, not have dreams of kissing and holding my loudmouthed friend.

The three years I had trained with that snake bastard had been horrific; true I had gotten incredible strong, but at the price of my sanity.

Every night I spent in Sound, I dreamed of him. He haunted me dreams, refusing to let me forget him and my feelings for him. Us kissing, caressing, holding and never never letting go, making love and creating happy memories, each dream getting more realistic the more I had them.

By my 14 birthday, I came to the conclusion that I had been to stupid, to deep in denial, to realize.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

After that, I became obsessed with him I guess you could say. I could never stop thinking about him. Was he eating right? Was he ever hurt, or ever needed me?…Could he ever love me after all that I had done?

Of course not, not after all I did to him, he's not even gay, he loves that pink haired monster. I had many times thought about getting rid of her, eliminate the competition you could say, but that would only make my sweet sweet sunshine hate me more. I could never deal with more of that, I would rather kill myself.

In time, my want for Naruto grew more and more to the point of needing him there, needing him with me! Gods, how I longed, **needed**, for him! All I could think, all I could breath was Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!

Then he came.

He came to bring me back.

And by the Gods I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a hard on when I saw him.

My sweetness, my beloved, my Naruto.

He had gotten more beautiful sense the years passed, if that was even possible. His beautiful golden blond hair was as bright as the sun, and his blue eyes, oh god they were so blue, so deep and forgiving, so understanding. I loved his eyes, they gave away him emotions so well, telling all what he was feeling all the time. Damn, how I missed them.

Like the idiot I was, I resisted coming. I was not worthy for you my love, not worthy of your forgiving nature, not worth fighting for.

We were both exhausted by the end, barely able to stand. I was proud; my Naruto had gotten so strong.

Suddenly he was talking to me. What was he saying?

"..back.."

"…got to…back…"

"You…got…to…back!"

"YOU GOT TO COME BACK!"

Why? I'm not good enough; I betrayed you and all of Konoha. Why would you want me to come back?

"…Why?" I responded, my voice hoarse and dry from fighting.

"Because I…I…I…I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

I was shocked. My Naruto loved me? ME? I thought was going to die my heart was beating so fast. This couldn't be real; it must be another one of my sick twisted dreams. I would wake up any second and I would still be in the bed I slept in at Orochimaru's.

"….What…?"

"I know it's wrong, but I can't stop thinking of you! I miss you so much! Please….please come back, I need you so badly. I love you."

Tears were coming from his beautiful eyes. This wasn't a dream, this was real! I wrapped my arms around him and held him so tight I thought I was going to break him in half. Hot tears were coming down my dirt-covered face as well. I pulled my face back and looked him straight into those soul-searching eyes.

"I love you too. Gods I love you so much!"

Then, I kissed him.

It was like time froze, and everything but me and Naruto disappeared. He tasted like ramen and a sweet taste that was purely Naruto. We both clung to each other like our lives depended on it, crying out all our years of pain and loneliness, our losses and gains. Most importantly, we cried for ourselves.

I came home that day.

And now I stand here, almost ten years later. I had Naruto move into the Uchiha house, or mansion and Naruto says. I just got home from a mission, and was waiting for Naruto to meet me by his favorite ramen stand.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme"

Speak of the devil, here he comes.

"How come you didn't answer the last dozen time I was calling you!"

I put an arm around his slim waist and pulled him close, bending down to put a kiss on his rose pedal lips. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"Sorry love, just thinking."

He looked up at me, and put both of his arms around my waist as well, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Bout what?"

"The time when we confessed."

He blushed, light pink dusting his cheeks. He was so adorable I could hardly stand it.

"Anyway, you said you had something important to tell me? What is it?"

I smirked and reached into my pocket to pull out a small black velvet box. I bended down onto on knee, and looked up at my sunshine as I held out the box and opened it, reveling a rather large engagement ring.

Naruto's eye widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"Naruto, my love. You are everything to me. You are my light, my sunshine, the reason that I'm alive and sane right now. I cant think of living a single day of my life without you by my side. Please, Naruto, will you marry me?"

I was knocked to the ground by Naruto and felt hot tears on my neck.

"I never thought you would ask me that. Now look what you did teme. Your making me act like a girl, crying and getting emotional."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hella ya, now buy me some ramen, jerk!"

"Dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!"

I just laughed and help him and myself and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. We were going to get married.

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, my raven."

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**D.I.E: OMG! My first fanfic EVER! And I know that Sasuke and Naruto are a little OOC. Please forgive! And if many of you like this, would you like me to right this is Naruto's POV? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
